


The Death Of a Friend

by orphan_account



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Death, M/M, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:42:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23940256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: No happy ending. It just ends.
Relationships: Gwaine/Percival (Merlin)
Kudos: 6





	The Death Of a Friend

Gwaine came in from school and sighed as he sat his backpack down. His parents had been divorced for a few years and his mom, with whom he lived, was still working so he was alone. His siblings moved out on their own or chose to live with their dad. Gwaine pulled out his phone and dropped onto the couch. He smiled. Percival had already texted him. 

“Hey, tonight I’m going to watch with my nieces so I won’t be able to come over, is that okay?” Percival asked. Gwaine chuckled and didn’t even fight the bigger smile. Percival was seventeen, Gwaine was sixteen. But Gwaine was sure he was in love. Gwaine rolled his eyes and popped in a DVD as he texted back.

“Yeah, can we still call for a bit? I already miss you.” Gwaine sent. He knew he was being sappy. Normally that would bother him. But Percy felt real. They had been together for two years. They had fought but nothing too bad. They had talked about getting married at twenty-six. Settling down. Sometimes he felt like he was normal around Percy. Like he was just another random guy in a crowd.

His life wasn’t horrible, just… interesting. It was also very dark. Abusive dad, forgetful mother, religious family. That whole spiel. Gwaine also had a big secret that only Percy knew. He wasn’t ready to be out about it yet. But soon. Percy was a great support in it all. Percy just got him so much. It was nice. Percy texted him the okay hand emoji. Gwaine smiled that was something to look forward too.

Gwaine didn’t bother him as he watched the movie because he knew Percy would try to text him and then feel bad for not paying attention to his niece and then he would feel bad for not texting Gwaine. He was a big softy. He can’t believe how much of a softy Percy was. Gwaine made sure to eat so Percival wouldn’t get mad. He also cooked for his mom.

He didn’t hate her, but he felt like he needed treatment more than their relationship. He hated how little he slept and he needed to see a doctor. Gwaine was watching The Mummy when his mom came in. His mom sighed when she saw him. It was strange to be on strike in your own home, but Gwaine didn’t care.

“Hey, Bethany. How are you?” His mom asked. Gwaine took a deep breath to keep from yelling. That was a topic for another time. She didn’t know better right now. Gwaine would tell her in time.

“ I’m not going to tell you about my day or who I’m dating. If you want to know how I am, get me in to see a doctor about my sleep.” Gwaine said. He knew it would set her off. It always did. He simply paused the movie while she yelled. After five minutes of listening, he stood up and went to the kitchen. He began making tea. He hated yelling and it was stressing him out. He put the teabag into the mug of water and set it to four minutes.

He felt a hand grab his arms and spin him. Just as he makes eye contact with his mom a sting on his face makes him stumble. He bearly catches himself in shock. He turns to his mom, dumbfounded. She didn’t really hit him, did she? She wouldn’t. Would she? That look told him everything. She did. She didn’t even look shocked or sad. She just looked angry.

Gwaine was still reeling when she stormed out of the house. He was hyperventilating. He couldn’t breathe. Then he started crying as he sunk to the floor. He couldn’t move or breathe. His mother had hit him. Just like his dad. He needed to… What did he need to do? What could he do? Tell someone? Tell who?

One name rang through his mind. Percival. That’s who. Gwaine stood up and ran to his phone. He had left it by the couch. He noticed it was after eight. But he needed Percival for this. He needed to know that Percival didn’t think that it was okay. He dialed and put it on speaker so he could hold himself. He didn’t remember the call. He passed out on it. He remembered Percy begging him to breathe and saying he’ll be right over.

Gwaine woke up with the sun on his face. It was Saturday. Percival hadn’t came? A knock that was strong but hesitant came at the door. Gwaine forced himself standing and walked over to the door. He felt like shit but he would deal with whoever this was first. He opened the door and there was Percival’s mom. She looked like she had been crying. Gwaine let her in wordlessly. She hugged him. Gwaine couldn’t speak to ask.

“Percival got into a wreck. He sized behind the wheel. He didn’t make it. I’m so sorry.” She said. Gwaine didn’t move. He couldn’t. He felt everything go numb. She kept talking but he didn’t hear her. He didn’t hear anything. He couldn’t. He was gone. He couldn’t breathe anymore. He didn’t want to. He fell to his knees. He wasn’t screaming but he wanted to. He wasn’t moving but he wanted to break everything. He was angry and hurt and it was too much. Percival was gone, and it was his fault.


End file.
